


Apocalypse

by Fallinginlover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mafia AU, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinginlover/pseuds/Fallinginlover
Summary: While robbing a bank, Nick is surprised to find someone he just had a one night stand with as a hostage.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short au I wanted to try out. I may try and write a longer, more detailed story with another gang au involving the dream team + others, but im still considering it. Hope you enjoy this little story though. :)

The sun shone brightly through the drapes at the apartment. There are beer bottles and cigarette buds all over the floor. The sofa is empty, while the mattress is occupied with two men. The first man, Nick, rises off the mattress soon after the sun shines on his closed eyelids. His movement causes him to get dizzy for a second, and his vision goes blurry. As it focuses, he looks down at the younger man he was with. The sheets cover his boxers, but his bare back is showing. It moves up and down slowly, carelessly. Nick walks away from the man, he fears that staying to long will make him grow attached to the younger, and that’s the last thing he needs.

He grabs his shirt from where it was carelessly thrown the night earlier and puts it on. He does the same with his pants and after that, starts to locate his shoes. He finds the left one in the kitchen, and the right by the bathroom. How they got that far apart is a mystery to him, but he doesn’t really mind. Before leaving the room, he takes one last look at the man, then at the mirror by the door. He looks down at the small table under the mirror. On it stands a small bowl with keys and a wallet that was hastily thrown there. Nick grabs his own out of his back pocket and leaves five twenty dollar bills on the table. That should make it up to the man. He closes his now empty wallet and looks back up at the mirror. He rubs his stubble of a beard, then heads out the door.

As he’s heading down the stairs, he fumbles with the keys in his pocket. He stumbles over his laces on the bottom step of the staircase and ends up hitting his face on the door. “Fuck.” He grumbles as he pushes the door open. 

He clicks his keys and hears his car beep. Nick heads over to the car and soon drives out of the parking garage. He enters the address a friend of his gave him into the gps and turns on the radio.

Clicking through the channels, he sighs. Just boring old pop music. He reluctantly settles on a random station. After such a long night, he was not excited to hear Ed Sheeran’s voice trying to soothe him. He followed the directions but kept the shitty music on. Eventually the song was over, and another played. This one he faintly recognized. Apocalypse by Cigarettes after Sex. He heard it once or twice over the radio before, and any song like this was better than a 2017 pop song. 

He hummed along the lyrics and turned the car. Now heading down the freeway to his destination, the chorus hit. He sang softly along to hit, recognizing a few of the lines. 

“Kisses on the foreheads of lovers”

Images of last night flashed into his mind. 

Drunken kisses stolen from one another. The longing he felt last night was different than any other nights with other people he kissed before. The man he was kissing was passionate, and Nick felt that if there lips left each others, they would die. They were so drunk, so needy.

The burning taste of whiskey still left a faint taste on his lips. 

“Wrapped in your arms”

The man wrapped up in his arms as he recovered from what they did. His hot tears burned Nicks chest as they fell. Sobs racked the room as he slowly recovered the pain that Nick put him through. Nick apologized over and over. Soft sorrys could be heard after every tear fell.

“You’ve been hiding them in”

The went to sleep at around four. The room was freezing, and the man slept soundly under the few blankets he owned. He covered his bruised chest and neck from Nick by laying chest down. Nick couldn’t see what he did to the man, but he slept facing away so the man could see what he did. 

The deep cuts he left in his lower back still stung, and probably wouldn’t heal for a while.

“Hollowed out pianos in the dark.”

He remembered how the night started. The bar they were at was playing soft music. He could feel the music drive the night. The people in the bars’ attitude changed with each song. He first noticed the man when a slow song was playing. He was alone at a table, a glass of beer in his hands, half drunk while he watched Nick. His eyes were focused on Nicks movements. Nick pretended not to notice him for a while. And went back to conversing with his friend Clay. He tried to elongate the tension, and it worked. The younger man ended up making the first move.

Nick hadn’t much to drink that night, but he could feel himself quickly becoming nervous around the man. The once confident man Nick had been, had been ruined by this charming younger, who lead him away from the bar and to his apartment a few minutes away.

Nick hadn’t minded the walk, and was in fact eager to get with the man.

The chorus of the song played and Nick was brought back to reality. He banged his head on the steering wheel and groaned, desperate to get these unwanted thoughts out of his head.

He didn’t need to get attached. In fact, he couldn’t get attached.

He turned off the music and turned his attention back towards the road, but it was no use since the traffic had stayed in the exact same position. If he was lucky, he would be ten minutes late to the meeting. Hopefully no more, because he really needed this to go well. His last hundred dollars had been payed towards his most recent one night stand and he was now broke again.


	2. Chapter 2

He finally arrived at his destination thirteen minutes later than expected. The run down warehouse had a creepy feel to it. He parked his car out back and was surprised to only see his friend Clay’s car. He entered the building with a some what proud feeling. He may be late, but he’s not as late as George was.

He could hear muffled voices inside and was slightly confused, who else was here? George’s car wasn’t in the lot yet. Clay hadn’t told him of anyone else. He slowly moved his hand towards his front pockets. His gun slowly pulled out and cocks it. He slowly moves into the larger warehouse room. 

“Hey idiot, what the fuck are you doing?” George yelled at him from the near center of the room. 

Nick groans and un cocks the gun. He puts it back into his front pocket.

“Didn’t see your car out back, got nervous.” He yelled back.

Clay snickered as George rolled his eyes. “I was with Clay last night, didn’t take my own care this morning.”

Nick sauntered over to them. “Didn’t see you at the bar last night George.” He states, while raising an eyebrow.

“I entered when you left with that random guy dumb ass, didn’t see me?” George retorted back.

“My bad.” Nick said, and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Alright shut it losers. Listen, we have the plan, we have the backup plan, and we have the back up, back up plan.”

“Wait?” George interrupts, “what’s the back up back up plan?”

“Suicide.” Clay responded, his voice monotone.

George’s mouth opens and closes, likes he choosing to not say something. And it’s probably the case.

Nick chuckles. Clay had always been dense.

“I’m kidding,” Clay says, “Back up back up is we go down shooting.”

“The chances of us getting shot then are high though.” George states.

Clay sighs and looks at him, “Well let’s not fuck it up then.”

“Look, we’ve been preparing this for months now. I’m ready to finally finish what we’ve been fucking getting ready for. This is it alright. This is the finale. The grand finale. A guaranteed ten million for each of us alright. Then we can finally settle down, and live the rest of our lives in peace.”

George and Nick both nodded, telling Clay to go on.

“Alright, follow the drill. Nick, you go in first, charm the bank teller. Tell her your looking to open the big vault.”

“Sounds fucking cliche as hell.” Nick snorted.

“Don’t think I don’t know that dip shit? Anyways, once you hand her the key I’m about to give to you, you know what to do alright. Me and George come in after and it’s go time. We have around four to five minutes to work with before the cops arrive alright. No screwing this up. One chance.”

Clay pauses and draws a breath in. There’s a small drip from a leaky pipe that can be heard echoing.

“Ready?” He says, and sticks his fist out.

“Ready.” Nick and George reply, placing there fists next to his.

“Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nick looks into the window and runs a hand over his jet-black hair back. The man bun at the back of his head lays low, almost falling out of its loose band. He smiles in the window before walking inside.

The door chimes when he opens it. Around 20 people inside the large bank. Each doing there own thing. He eyes the guard, who is standing near the atm machine on the left hand side of the bank.

The door slowly slams behind him, and the bank teller looks up at him with a smile. He saunters over to the lady, a badge on her chest identifies her as one Lucy Smith. “Hello sir, how may I help you today?” She asks.

He coughs to clear his throat. “Hi, yes. Could I please have the vault opened up? I need an extraction of 4,000 dollars in hard cash.”

The lady nods and smilies back at him. “Ok sir, do you have your card on you?”

Nick pretends to feel around in his pockets for it, when he already had it in his hands. Clay gave him the fake card on the ride over. He proceeds to pretend to pull it out and he hands it to her. “Here you go ma’am.”

He watches as the woman turns away to the back office. He looks around for the guard, but he’s preoccupied with a child who’s trying to grab a lollipop off a table.

He jumps over the front table with ease after doing it so many times. The signal for Clay and George has been set and he hears the door open and the glass be knocked loudly twice. 

In the back office, he sneaks to watch the lady. She presses her identification and Nicks fake card against the electronic door and it opens. He stands behind her before she steps in.

His hands reach out and cover her mouth and stomach. She starts kicking and screaming but it’s no use now. She was dead the moment he walked into the bank. He moves the hand on her stomach to her neck and cracks it. Her now lifeless body falls to the floor.

“CLEAR.” He yells and their timer starts.

The first gunshot goes off, and here comes George. 

“Nice work Nick.” He say and claps him on the back once. “Go help Clay now, I got it from here.”

“Thanks George.” Nick replies and he jogs off to the main room.

He watches as Clay orders the people to move in front of the windows. He estimated near the exact amount , there’s twenty three people here. One dead already. The security guard.

He pulls out his gun. The preloaded firearm cocks as he aims it near the crowd. He can hear Clay’s watch ticking, and time is feeling fast. They plan on going through the same routine as usually. No witnesses. No tapes. No survivors.

“I got the footage to take care off, so your all set now.” Clay says, and he lowers his gun and heads towards the security room.

Nick eyes the group of people he’s left with. Ten women, nine men, three children, not including the dead guard. 

He turns his gun toward a child. He recognizes the boy as the one from moments ago trying to grab a lollipop. The small candy is no where to be seen and the boy is huddling up next to a man Nick could only assume to be his father.

The man holding the boy is shushing his ear softly, refusing to look up at Nick.

Nick walks over towards the man and places the gun where his hairline meets his skin.

“Look up at me.” Nick orders. 

The man starts shaking underneath him. He’s weak, just like everyone else Nick has ever dealt with.

“Coward.” He says, and the trigger is pulled. 

One down, twenty one left for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Another eleven bodies down and Nick is left with ten. It doesn’t take to long to do what he does. He just asks them a simply question. He doesn’t care about the answer, and by the time he’s got this many left, they realize. 

It’s pointless really, to fight back. They’re helpless. Just like the bank teller, they all died when he walked in.

He never considered himself a god, or someone superior to others, but whenever he’s in this situation, he can’t help but feel incredible.

To know that these peoples lives are in your hands, and yet, you don’t give a shit.

It’s his high. 

Nick was never an addict though.


	5. Chapter 5

Two minutes before they’re supposed to leave, Clay is done with his job. The footage of them entering has been deleting from all existence.

George however is still sorting all the money out. He’s never had to deal with this much before. Their past robberies have had at most, a hundred thousand taken. 

Clay leaves Nick to his job, and lights a cigarette for himself. 

The smoke can be smelt from were Nick is, and the burning sensation sends him back to the night before.

Skin on skin, the rough feeling of pleasure shoots through him again, and the forgotten memories from before all come crashing back like waves.

He subliminally shakes the unwanted thoughts away before finishing his job.

He shoots three men, and the blood from the wounds go splattering back on the glass like the others.

The hostages don’t dare scream, they learned what happens.

‘Seven left.’ He thinks to himself and continues on.

There are three women, three men, and one child left.

“Hmmm. Tough choice here.” He says as he eyes the small crowd in front of him.

“Hey kid.” He says, and kneels down in front of a little girl. “Are you here alone?”

The little girl sniffles at him and wipes her tears. She can’t look at the gun, but she looks into his eyes. “Does it matter.” She says, and her lip starts to quiver, tears threading to spill out again. 

“Haha.” Nick laughs. “Nope.”

Six left.

He moves on towards the next two women.

“Either of you vegan?” He asks, pointing his gun between them.

Clay groans, “Stop playing and finish up.”

“Ok.” Nick responds.

Four left. One minute to go.

George comes out of the room that moment. “All done. Sorry guys.”

Clay nods towards him, “It’s alright. Nick, time to finish up.”

“Gotcha boss man.”

One left.

Nick’s excitement would seemingly be calming down now, but it doesn’t. He couldn’t even imagine the pain the last person is going through. Having everyone die in front of you. Knowing that your last. You’re the one who has witnessed everything.

Nick walks towards the final man.

His head is bowed down, and his hands are in his lap. He sits crisscrossed and has tear stains on his pants. Nick bends down and places his gun under the mans chin.

“Look at me.” He says, voice firm.

The mans head shakes side to side. “Just shoot me.” He says, voice cracking and wavering.

Nick doesn’t deal with the bullshit. He jerks the mans head up with the gun and the man groans.

“You.”


	6. Chapter 6

“No.” Nick says and removes the gun from under the mans chin, “Not happening.”

Clay stands up at him and drops his cigarette. “Is this the same druggie from last night.” 

Nick stammers, “H-he’s not really a druggie.”

Clay scoffs. “I thought you of all people would have better taste.”

“Ouch.” Nick says, exaggerating the affect of Clay’s words.

Clay crouches down at the man and grabs his face with his own hand. “Do you even know his name?”

Nicks face goes red, “U-uh yeah, course I do.”

The man ducks his head and Clay removes his hand from the mans cheek.

Clay sighs. “Mhm, thought so.”

Nick sighs, “In all seriousness, I’m not killing him.”

“I’m confused here, whose in charge?” Clay asks, and turns to him.

Nick rolls his eyes, “Oh fuck off, he’s just one guy.”

“We can’t risk it,” George intervenes, “we have to leave Nick.”

“Can we take him then.” Nick says.

“No.” Clay responds immediately, “I can’t burden this man.”

“Clay.” Nick whines, drawing out the name.

“Now Nick. Or you’re not getting anything here.” Clay states, his voice firm.

Nick crouches down in front of the man again, this time tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. “I’m sorry I never asked, but what’s your name?”

The man smiles slightly, tears falling off his eyelashes from the way they crinkled. “Karl.”

“I’m sorry Karl. I really liked you.” Nick cried while laughing.

Karl laughed and wiped his and Nick’s tears. “Yeah, I really liked you too, Nick.” He says, and looks up at Nick. His eyes gleamed with tears, but no more fell from his face.

Zero left.


End file.
